Face cachée
by Nekonie
Summary: Lumière sur la face cachée des élèves de la Night Class et des deux gardiens .Ils ne sont pas aussi parfaits et innocents qu'ils en ont l'air .C'est au delà de ce que vous imaginez .
1. Kaname Kuran

**Couple :** un soupçon de Zero et Kaname .

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight qui appartient à Matsuri Hino .

**Genre :** Humour / Délire .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : **Cette fiction est un petit délire fraîchement sorti de mon cerveau . Je tourne en dérision les personnages de ce super manga et je casse la bonne image qu'ils ont tendance à nous montrés . Ces petits chanceux ont la chance d'être mes victimes pour une période indéterminée _( mdr ^^ ) _.

**Bonne lecture à tous !!! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°1 ****: Kuran Kaname , le dégoutant de la haute société .**

Zero n'avait jamais soupçonné , ni décelé ce côté "impur" chez le noble Kuran Kaname .Il en était resté pétrifier sur place , lorsqu'il avait vu la face cachée du sang pur .

Notre beau gardien aux cheveux argentés , en bon grognon professionel qu'il était , avait toujours détesté Kaname .Son air supérieur l'agaçait , son allure de premier de la classe lui donnait la nausée , sa beauté ( qui au grand damn de Zero l'avait trouvé extrèmement séduisant ) l'énervait et son côté manipulateur inconnu de certains ,l'incitait à l'abattre sur le champ avec son Bloody Rose .Mais ça , ce n'était que l'apparence , la surface impénétrable du sang pur . Parce que ce qu'il y avait en profondeur était assez troublant , inexplicable et surprenant venant d'un noble comme lui .

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Flash Back .**

Lors de l'une des ses rondes , Zero ayant la nette intention de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au sang pur . Qui signifiait en language Kyrurien **(1) **rendre visite avec ses poings et son ami l'agressivité avec l'intention involontaire de tuer Kaname , s'était infiltré dans sa chambre .Et ce qu'il entendit , le rendit septique ,alors il s'approcha et découvrit que le très cher noble adoré de tous pouvait faire de l'ombre à un train en état de marche , tellement il ronflait bruyemment .

Satisfait de sa petite trouvaille , Zero se mit en mode détective et il avait comme mission de démasquer les autres petits défauts du sang pur .

Il s'avère que sa petite enquête fut forte fructueuse .En quelques semaines d'observation intense et d'espionnage , Zero avait découvert des choses inavouables qui pourraient ternir l'image parfaite et sans imperfections de Kuran Kaname . Comme par exemple , que celui-ci ne se brossait pas les dents trois fois par jour comme il était conseiller de faire pour une bonne hygiène dentaire , rôtait comme un malpropre quand il mangeait seul , avait une pile de chaussettes sales entassées sous son lit .

Ne changeait ces draps et serviettes de bain toutes les deux semaines . Zero découvrit aussi , que Kaname adorait joué avec les cafards qui s'amusaient sur ces plateaux repas parce que Mr trouvait le trajet table-porte trop long pour que sa servante puisse les récupérer . Qu'il ne suivait pas la règle des cinq fruits et légumes par jour mais qu'il préférait se gaver de sucreries , surtout celles en forme de dents .

Mais le plus horrible pour Zero , fut de voir que le sang pur ne se coupait les ongles des pieds que lorsque ceux-ci s'accrochaient à sa moelleuse couette . Notre argenté **(2) **avait tellement de preuves au sujet de Kaname en sa possession , qu'il avait écrit sur trois carnets ses découvertes et avait en tête de lui faire du chantage . L'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné , il ferait plonger Kaname . Toutes ces semaines à guetter le brun , sans dormir et pratiquement sans se nourrir allaient être payante .

Hélas , tout ne se passa pas comme prévu .

Zero qui attendait que Yuuki vienne avec délicatesse lui crié que c'était à son tour de faire la garde , élaborait une stratégie d'attaque contre sa cible vampirienne **(3) **sur laquelle il ferait pression .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Il faisait sa ronde , patienta deux ou trois heures et alla se glisser discrètement dans la chambre de Kaname .Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin de venger , il n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui venait dans sa direction .Et ce n'est que trop tard , quand bien sur il fut plaqué contre le mur et que sa cible lui soufflait à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de sous entendus , qu'elle avait très faim ce soir et de ne pas se décourager s'il savait se cacher comme un éléphant derrière un arbre , que Zero comprit qu'il s'était fait piégé .

**Fin du flash back .**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Voilà comment Zero avait découvert les petits secrets de Kaname et voilà aussi pourquoi il se retrouvait étroitement enlacé avec le sang pur dans sa chambre qui était jonché de vêtements sur le sol .

**FIN ^.^**

**Notes : (1) **Ce terme n'existe pas , je l'ai inventé mdr **. (2) **Pour ne pas faire de répétition ,j'ai trouvé ce speudo pour Zero . **(3) **Cette expression aussi n'existe pas , elle est le fruit de mon imagination . J'espère que ça vous a qd plu même si j'ai carrément ridiculiser Kaname dans ce chap . A la prochaine pour un autre numéro ^_^ .


	2. Shiki Senri

**Couples : **Surprise .

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight qui appartient à Matsuri Hino .

**Genre :** Humour / Délire .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir apprécier mon 1er chapitre même si j'ai un peu _( voire beaucoup ) _maltraité Kaname . Voici le 2nd _"volet"_ qui comporte deux petites devinettes et qui est moins _"dégoutant " _que le précédent .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!!**

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°2 : Shiki , le pervers somnambule .**

Shiki était un vampire doté du pouvoir de la nonchalance qui adorait manger des Mikados avec Rima . Il passait la plupart de son temps affalé sur son meilleur ami : la fauteuil , il n'aimait pas sortir sous le soleil ( qui représentait à ses yeux son pire ennemi astral ) sans prétexte valable comme acheter un stock entier de Mikado à dissimuler dans son armoire ou se procurer le dernier Vogue version Japan secrètement . Bien sur , la note était sur le compte bancaire de Kuran Kaname qui comme on s'en doutait , n'appréciait guère voir son argent disparaitre pour ce genre de choses .

Son quotidien se résumait à ça : dormir , essayer de rester éveillé pour ne pas subir la colère de Kaname-je-suis-un-sang-pur -beau -de- surcroit -pliez-vous-devant-moi-ou-sinon-vous-allez-morfler , faire semblant de suivre le cours de Yagari l'associal aigri , taquiner Ichijo et enfin dormir .

Si Shiki paraissait inoffensif la journée , le soir c'était une toute autre personne . L'autre aspect de sa personnalité s'éveillait quand son somnambulisme commençait . Il devenait un dangereux pervers ayant besoin de rassasier la faim de sa libido et qui errait tel un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie . Quand il était dans cet état de dormeur ambulant , la majorité de ses sens étaient mis en mode détecteur hyper sophistiqué .

Son odorat très développé lui permettait de sentir le moindre odeur corporel , son ouïe l'aidait à entendre le moindre battement de coeur et la plus petite respiration , le gout pour savourer le peau de sa victime , le toucher pour consommer sa proie et la vue qui avait la même puissance qu'un radar infrarouge . Shiki ne voyait pas en tant qu'_humain _ la nuit mais en tant que vampire , alors ses yeux restant ouvert prenaient une teinte rouge et c'est de cette façon qu'il repérait sa proie .

N'importe quelle personne ce qui sous entendait garçon ou fille , se trouvant à environ deux kilomètres de lui étaient son dîner .

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Son dîner n°1 , fut Aido qui avait " fait le mur " pour faire on ne sait quoi et qui pour son malheur ou peut-être son plus grand plaisir avait croisé le chemin d'un Shiki affamé . Ne comprenant pas , la présence de son ami à une heure si tardive et son manque de réaction à son égard, Aido s'était rapproché de Shiki pour le questionner et ce fut une regrettable erreur . Doté d'un fort QI , il n'avait réussi à résoudre l'équation Shiki ² + lui = nuit mouvementée , que lorsque son uniforme si impeccablement repassé soit réduit au statut de torchon , qu'il subit un traitement particulier de Shiki et qu'il du le ramener inconscient dans sa chambre . Fuyant , les questions d'Ichijo inquiet .

Son dîner n°2 , fut inattendu parce qu'il s'agissait d'un étrange couple qui n'avait hélas pas su retenir des sons très explicites , en tout cas trop explicites pour Shiki dont le corps s'était de lui même dirigé vers les voix situées dans une chambre luxueuse **(1)** . Eux par contre , ont juste déposé Shiki inconscient dans un des fauteuils de l'entrée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur leur relation top secrète .

Son dîner n°3 , fut Kain qui se trouvait lui aussi mystérieusement **(2) **dehors à bout de souffle . Sa respiration irrégulière et son rythme cardiaque affolé avaient alerté notre prédateur somnambule . Hélas , il ne pu retrouver son état normal , qu'il s'était déjà fait attraper comme un vulgaire lapin trop absorbé par sa carotte . Il du lui aussi ramené Shiki inconscient **(3) **et lui aussi avait prit la poudre d'escampette pour ne répondre à Ichijo fortement angoissé par ces interruptions nocturne .

Son dîner n°4 , qui était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et qui surtout avait mené sa petite enquête auprès des victimes en les harcelant de questions , avait prit connaissance de la quasi métamorphose de Shiki , le suivait et s' exposait littéralement pour se faire prendre **(4) ** . Sachant que le lendemain , Mikado-boy ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil . Et bien entendu , ce cher " dîner " fut amplement consommé de nombreuses fois , puisqu'il faisait tout pour se trouver sur le chemin de Shiki .

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo **

A ce jour , il n'y eu que quatre victimes du pervers somnambule . Parce que , Kaname avait alerté les autres élèves ,qu'un dangereux pervers rodait aux alentours du pavillon de la Lune et que s'ils désobéissaient aux ordres , il ne retiendrait pas Zero de les massacrer . Cependant , personne à part les victimes , ne savaient que Shiki était ce mystérieux pervers assoiffé de sexe alors comment Kaname l'avait-il su ?!

Par contre , la victime n°4 qui croyait avoir trompé Shiki et continuait son petit manège s'était fourvoyé .Il , n'avait plus de crises de somnambulisme depuis la nuit où il avait reconnu que son repas n'était autre qu'Ichijo parce que celui avait une odeur particulière que Shiki reconnaitrait entre mille . Tel est prit qui croyait prendre .

**FIN ^.^ **

**Notes : (1) **D'après vous , qui est le couple mystère ? Ce n'est pas compliqué à trouver parce que j'ai laissé des indices . **(2) **C'est vmt étrange qu'Aido et Kain se retrouvent dehors sans raisons .^^ **(3) **La répétition du mot inconscient est faite exprès , ça prouve que les efforts fournit par Shiki l'ont épuisé . **(4) **Ici , se faire prendre a un double sens _( connotation perverse on va dire *.*) _. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce new chapter et à la prochaine pour un autre numéro .


	3. Seiren

**Couple : **Aucun .

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino .

**Genre :** Humour / Délire .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche . Pourquoi me direz-vous, en fait la raison est simple pour la première fois on parle de Seiren dans une fic et c'est MOI qui lance la mode _( mdr je me lance des fleurs tte seule ^^' c'est pas grave ) _. Plus sérieusement , j'ai décidé de faire un chap sur Seiren _( ce qui est logiquement normal vu qu'elle est dans la Night Class ) _parce que je voulais la mettre en valeur et que vous ayiez un autre regard sur elle .

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°3 : Seiren et son passé de délinquante juvénile .**

Seiren était de nature discrète voire invisible .Le nombre de fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer une simple phrase , se comptait sur les doigts d'une main .Le seul moment où elle parlait ,c'était pour faire un compte rendu au président mégalo du pavillon de la luneet ensuite , elle repartait à sa tâche favorite qui était le camouflage dans l'ombre la plus obscure** (1) **. On pouvait même prédire que dans une autre vie , la réincarnation de Seiren serait une carpe muette . Cependant , elle cachait un lourd secret concernant son passé .

Si aujourd'hui , la vie de miss muette ressemblait à un long fleuve tranquil , sa vie d'avant ressemblait plus à une mer déchainée .

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Avant, que Seiren ne rentre dans la Night Class , elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un des bars des rues non fréquentable et personne n'avait su comment elle avait obtenu ce travail .Si elle avait fait aussi vite c'était parce que ses parents , voulant la rendre plus responsable et la remettre dans le droit chemin , lui avait intimé de se trouver un emploi sinon c'en serait fini d'elle et de sa vie de princesse gâtée .

Si ses géniteurs avaient du recourir à cette méthode , c'était parce qu'elle avait battu son professeur particulier , tabassé sa gouvernante , tué le chien de ses voisins avec une saucisse empoisonnée , participé à une bagarre générale qui s'était terminé au commissariat , fait une fugue de deux semaines et en était revenue transformée c'est-à-dire avec des perçings , cheveux colorés , tatouages à divers endroits . Heureusement que les vampires avaient le pouvoir de régénération rapide parce que Seiren aurait eu la parfaite description d'un fromage dégusté par des souris .

Mais, ces incidents n'avaient en rien assagi Seiren , elle récidivait encore et encore . Par la suite , elle avait été arrêtée en possession de drogue , elle avait balancé la voiture de luxe de ses parents dans un ravin alors qu'elle était ivre , elle s'était fait surprendre nue dans une fontaine public , elle avait joué la pyromane dans une discothèque branchée de la ville etc etc . La goutte qui fit déborder le vase , fut lorsque que ses parents déjà traumatisés ,la découvrit en plein exercice au lit avec leur jardinier Italien .

Voilà , pourquoi , Seiren , s'était retrouvée dans ce bar miteux à servir des gens miteux aux mains baladeuses dans un uniforme miteux ,les boissons seulement n'étaient pas miteuses . Mais, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu , c'était que son patron lui donne l'ordre de remplacer la gogo danseuse qui s'était cassée une jambe en essayant d'enfiler une paire de collant .Et si jamais , elle refusait , elle prendrait un allé simple vers la porte marquée " EXIT" .

Seiren fut alors obligée d'obéir . Et c'est ainsi , que chaque soir , elle dansait sensuellement et langoureusement , courtement vêtue , dévoilant des tatouages jusqu'alors insoupçonnés , avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie la barre métallique . Seiren prenait un plaisir malsain à torturer ces hommes mentalement avec son corps de rêve **(2) **et vu les regards appréciateurs ça fonctionnait . Hélas , ce fut de courte durée .

La police avait fait une "descente" dans le bar et l'avait choppé alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper par la fenêtre des toilettes , pratiquement les fesses à l'air . Seiren imaginait déjà la réaction de ses chers parents . Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà clocharde , elle avait évité le pire en étant secourue par un client habituel . Les flicsl'avaient relaché en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le jeune homme brun .

C'était de cette façon , que Seiren avait rencontré Kuran Kaname . Celui ci , avait demandé l'autorisation à ses parents de l'inscrire dans son école et ils avaient tout de suite accepté voulant au plus vite de se débarrasser d'elle . Voici l'origine de l'entrée de Seiren dans la Night Class .

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Cependant , pour se remémorer le passé , il arrivait que parfois miss muette reçoive la visite de Kaname qui souhaitait un spectacle privé uniquement que pour lui . C'était le petit supplément de l'inscription de Seiren dans la Night Class . Comme quoi les anciennes habitudes sont toujours présentes .

**FIN ^.^ **

**Notes : ****(1) **Logiquement une ombre est toujours obscure mdr . **(2) **Etant donné que dans le manga , on ne voit pas son corps , alors autant imaginé **. **Le prochain numéro sera avec Takuma Ichijo _( comme le chap est déjà écrit alors jpx vous le dire ) ._ Bye ^^


	4. Ichijo Takuma

**Couple : **Takuma Ichijo et ??? .

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui appartient à Matsuri Hino .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : **Me revoici pour vous jouer un agréable petit tour remplit de folie ^^ . Voici un nouveau chapitre avec Ichijo comme "vedette " _(il ne va pas le rester très longtemps lol )_ .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°4 : Takuma Ichijo , le dealer de la Night Class .**

Avec un si beau visage , des traits si fin , des cheveux à faire palir le chanteur de Tokyo Hotel , un teint aussi rayonnant qu'un golden globe bien nettoyé , une peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé , des yeux à rendre fou de jalousie le plus beau des saints , un corps joliment sculpté , une certaine douceur liée à de la sensibilité . Ichijo avait toutes ses caractéristiques pour plaire et grâce à ça , il mettait tout le monde en confiance mais surtout dans sa poche .

Son petit air de gentil petit garçon aussi fragile qu'un vase en porcelaine à moins de 20 euros , faisait tomber les filles mais également les garçons comme des mouches . Il était le miel qui appatait et eux des abeilles affamées .

Avec une gueule d'ange pareille , personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu' Ichijo était un véritable génie de la drogue . Il cachait bien très bien son jeu étant donné que Kaname-je-me-crois-tout-puissant ne l'avait pas encore démasqué ni découvert son petit commerce illégal mais propère .

Oui , Ichijo nageait dans un océan de trafic , d'argent sale , et de drogue par milliers **(1) . **Il était un habile négociateur et manipulateur car sa beauté amadouait ses clients et de cette subtile tactique , il extorquait la somme d'argent qu'il souhaitait acquérir .

Pour avoir une totale discrétion sur son marché fort bénéfique , coke-boy utilisait différents procédés de chantages et de promesses envers ses pigeons . Rectification : ses clients .

Pour les filles ( qui représentaient son plus haut chiffre d'affaire ) et les garçons de la Day Class , il jouait sur son charmant physique et sur son talent de comédien ayant raté sa vocation . Quand , il leur donnait " la chose " ou "les marchandises " , soit il donnait un vague baiser et après il allait se désinfecter la bouche avec de l'éther , soit il promettait un petit rencard de quinze minutes maximum , le temps c'était de l'argent .

Et lorsque ses consommateurs ne croyaient plus ses belles paroles mensongères ou le menaçait de tout révéler au président Cross , il misait sur la moue vexée et blessée à laquelle on succomberait et il ajoutait pour enfoncer le couteau encore plus dans la plaie : "Ce serait fort dommage , que par votre faute , vous dispensez vos caramades et vous même de ma présence . Ne plus avoir de nouvelles de moi ni de me voir quelle tragédie " . Il leur mettait la pression et le meilleur moyen était la culpabilité .

Par contre , pour les vampires , il utilisait son épée/sabre et sortait ses crocs en arborant un magnifique sourire de dément qui pourrait effrayer un serial killer lui même . Le pire c'était que ça fonctionnait à merveille . Face à un ange au visage de démon , les pauvres vampires feraient pratiquement dans leurs pantalons couteux .Non seulement Takuma Ichijo était un dealer professionnel diplomé ,mais il était aussi un homme d'affaire et hors-pair(e) .

Mais toute bonne stratégie , aussi bonne soit elle , avait une faille , et la faille d'Ichijo était un jeune homme à l'air endormi , aux cheveux brun , aux beaux yeux , à la carrure "sex" et au caractère un peu grincheu .

Sa "faille " avait découvert son petit secret , il ne savait pas comment , mais grâce à cet incident et aux nombreuses substances illicites qu'ils avaient tous les deux avaler , Ichijo avait trouvé une drogue rien que pour lui à consommer .

**FIN ^.^ **

**Notes : (1) **C'est le remix de _Joujoux par milliers _, la chanson du Père Noël mdr ^o^ _( très bon souvenir de mon enfance , quand on croit au gros bonhomme rouge ^^ )_. Bien sur la faille en question était Shiki . Je ne connais rien concernant les vases en porcelaine (_ça se voit je crois mais bon -.-' ) _alors excusez le prix dérisoire lol . À la prochaine pour un nouveau numéro _(cette fois avec Kain ^.~) _.


	5. Kain Akatsuki

**Couple :** Surprise .

**Rating :** K+ ou T .

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino .

**Genre :** Humour / Délire .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Ohayô mina !!! Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre _(qui était déjà écrit en plus --' j'ai un peu honte ^^ )_ mais les vacances ont tendance à agir sur moi . Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre avec Kain .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°5 : Kain , le travesti de la Night Class .**

Ne dit-on pas que la nuit les chats sont gris ? Ou encore quand le chat n'est pas là , les souris dansent ? Ces proverbes sont valables pour les humains mais également pour les vampires .

Kain Akatsuki en était la preuve vivante . Il était quelqun de calme pour certain et de froid pour d'autres . Il faisait parti , des plus beaux "spécimens inaccessible " de la Night Class ; son allure de rebelle , de bête sauvage légèrement apprivoisée , plaisait énormément à la gente féminine mais aussi masculine . Il représentait à lui tout seul , l'Homme , le prince charmant sans être auparavant un crapaud , le parfait gendre aimant hypocritement (1) l'affreuse belle mère , le mec un peu aigri mais doté d'un cerveau .

Cependant, Kain cachait un affreux mal être , une douleur intérieure comme une future carrie sous une dent d'apparence impeccable .

Sa carrie à lui , était la femme . Il souhaitait au plus profond de lui même être une femme et il avait même pensé se faire opérer mais il avait abandonné cette idée .

Ne pouvant satisfaire , ce secret désir parce qu'il se voyait mal arrivé un jour en cours , avec des seins , une superbe chevelure digne de la petite sirène , une mini jupe genre pom-pom girl débile (2), papilloné des yeux comme si il avait de la poussière dedans et SURTOUT expliqué " sa métamorphose " à Kaname qui risquait de le griller sur place . Kain avait alors décidé de se travestir .

Pour ne pas dévoiler son petit secret et essentiellement ne pas éveiller les soupçons , Kain avait procédé par étape .

Il s'était fait livrer des soutiens-gorge sous le nom de Ruka puis des mignons boxers Hello Kitty ou Pucca cette fois en prenant l'identité de Rima et il utilisait un petit stratagème pour intercepter ses commandes sans que personne ne soit au courant . Mais , voyant que les deux vampirettes s'énervaient de recevoir des factures d'achats invisibles , Kain s'était donné une nouvelle identité qui se nommait Yuuki Cross , car il savait que son président ne tiendrait pas rigueur à sa protégée qui utilisait le nom Kuran pour s'acheter des dessous et autres .

C'était de cette mainère , qu'il avait pu se procurer beaucoup de maquillage , une perruque rousse , une paire de botte en cuir façon Catwoman, un pantalon moulant (tellement moulant que l'on pouvait imiter la démarche de Robot Cop ) , des boucles d'oreilles spéciales et pour finir, un top sexy . Il était fin prêt pour l'essayage .

Se trouvant très séduisant et diablement beau en femme , lorsqu'il s'était regarder dans son miroir , Kain avait renouvelé l'expérience .

Kain se prenait tellement pour ce qu'il n'était pas c'est-à-dire une femme normalement constituée , que le soir , il se passait une tonne de produit non testé , mettait du vernis à ongle transparent et effectuait un gommage à base de bouse de vache . Néanmoins , ces petites choses ne faisaient pas de lui une femme libre et accomplie , alors il s'était décidé à prendre le cachot pour son repère afin de se travestir .

C'était ainsi qu'il vivait , le matin il était une femme et le soir un homme .

Tout se passait pour le mieux , sauf que son cousin Aido l'avait découvert en le suivant sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive . Si au début , Aido l'avait charrié à la fin , il avait adoré sa nouvelle personnalité . De nombreuses perspectives étaient à prévoir et Kain en était très heureux .

**FIN ^^ .**

**Notes : (1) **Je ne sais pas si ce mot existe réellement mais on va faire comme ci --' **. (2) **Je n'ai rien contre les pom-pom girls . J'espère ne pas lire des propos déplaisants concernant les travestis , vous êtes prévenus . A la prochaine pour un autre numéro avec Ruka .


	6. Ruka

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino .

**Petit blabla de l'auteur : **Slt tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre . Le fautif est mon ordi parce que celui ci était retourné au Paradis de l'électronique pour la deuxième fois T.T . Enfin bref tout se termine bien vu que je peux poster la suite ^o^ .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!! **

**Face cachée .**

**Victime n°6 : Ruka la kleptogirl des Vampires .**

Ruka sans Kaname équivaut à Yuuki avec un cerveau . Ruka sans Kaname c'est comme Zero sans son sex-appeal . Ruka sans Kaname équivaut à la Terre dépourvue de Yaoi . En clair , cela ne peut pas arriver , tout comme Ruka ne pourrait vivre sans le sang pur parce que celui ci est son oxygène , son eau de vie empoisonnée , sa lumière , son bouclier défectueux etc etc .

Hélas , son amour était à sens unique . Alors pour compenser ce manque aussi gros qu'un cratère , elle avait commencé à voler prétextant oublier l'élu de son coeur quand elle était en mode : kleptogirl . Au début , elle ne volait que des petits objets comme des stylos , des oursons , des boîtes d'allumettes , du gloss , du produit nettoyant mais rien d'extravagant qui pourrait dévoiler sa passion .

Pour Ruka , voler était une passion , un art , un enrichissement personnel , un accomplissement pour sa personne déprimée et mal aimée . C'était son petit secret et elle faisait en sorte que personne ne découvre son vice . Cependant , il fallait savoir que la vampirette avait plusieurs phases de kleptomanie .

Quand elle était en colère , elle entrait dans la phase 1 c'est-à-dire voler du make up à tous ceux résidant dans le pavillon . Lorsqu'elle était heureuse , c'était la phase 2 qui correspondait à subtiliser les pilules euphorisantes du directeur Cross . Par contre , quand elle était désespérée , voire à côté de la plaque , elle entrait dans la phase 3 qui signifiait voler les dessous de son bien aimé ne l'aimant pas sans se faire prendre . Malheureusement , il arrivait que parfois Ruka entrait dans toutes ces phases le même jour et c'était la pagaille . Elle "piquait" tout et n'importe quoi , passant du gel hyper fixant de Kain , au slip kangourou d'Ichijo , au Bloody Rose de Zero qui s'apercevant de la disparition de son objet si chéri allait refaire le portrait de Kaname . Quelle tragédie !

Le dicton disant : " qui vole un oeuf , vole un boeuf " , s'appliquait merveilleusement bien à Ruka , car son "boeuf" à elle était : le grand , le beau , le mégalo Kuran Kaname . Une petite explication s'impose pour démontrer le nouveau statut (boeuf) du président de la Night Class .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Un jour , Ruka s'était fait surprendre par Kaname , alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa poubelle pour récupérer son rasoir avec une multitude de poils collés dessus . Elle s'était alors excusée en fondant en larmes et en s'agrippant comme un naufragée en détresse perdue au milieu de l'océan , au pantalon en cuir du sang pur . Pour se faire pardonner , elle avait accepté , une condition imposée par Kaname .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Et c'était à partir de cet incident que Ruka devint la kleptogirl version n°2 mais cette fois attitrée de Kaname qui souhaitait augmenter sa collection d'objets nommée : Zero-choupinou .

Depuis , ce jour , elle avait comme mission de subtiliser discrètement bien entendu , les affaires personnelles de Zero et de jouer les voyeuses tout en prenant des photos parfois d'ordre intime afin de satisfaire son employeur alias Kaname .

**FIN ^^ .**

**Note :** Je sollicite votre imagination afin de m'aider à trouver la face cachée de Yuuki . Donc si vous avez des propositions je veux bien les prendre et lorsque que je les aurai , je vais choisir celle que je peux développer . En gros , c'est vous qui avez l'ultime pouvoir sur la face cachée de Yuuki . A la prochaine pour la suite et ce sera avec Aido ^^ .


	7. Aido Hanabusa

**Couple : **Aido et ??? _(suprise ) _.

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour toutes ces propositions concernant la face cachée de Yuuki . Je dois admettre que certaines m'ont agréablement surprise et beaucoup fait rigoler . Si vous en avez d'autres , n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre _( c'est un plaisir pour moi d'imaginer les situations qui vont avec ^^ )_ . Maintenant , place à la face cachée d'Aido .

**Genre :** Humour / Délire .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!!**

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°7 : Aido le Tarzan de la Night Class .**

Aido sous ses airs de jeune homme distingué , de petit génie précoce à la tête de linotte , doté de bonnes manières et qui gagatisait le président du pavillon de la lune , avait toujours adoré les supers héros humains . Sauf que la plupart du temps , c'était le personnage qui faisait passer le héros pour un véritable con .

Il avait depuis quelque temps , une nouvelle idole autre que l'autre mégalo nommé Kaname . Et cette fameuse idole , marchait parfois comme un singe , communiquait avec les animaux , criait son cri de sauvage en tambourinant sur son torse joliment musclé , avait comme amis un éléphant peureux et un singe très bavard . Comment était-ce arrivé ?!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Aido , qui zappait comme un malade les programmes diffusés sur un grand écran plasma hyper cher , maltraitant la pauvre télécommande qui n'avait rien demandé , était tombé par hasard sur un dessin animé . Intrigué mais surtout curieux , il avait alors regardé jusqu'au bout et c'est de cette façon qu'il découvrit : La Légende de Tarzan . Et depuis ce jour béni ou maudit , une nouvelle aventure avait commencé.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Ayant étudié , chaque mouvement , chaque geste , chaque exclamation débile et même le ton sauvage , aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être , Aido avait décidé de vivre comme Tarzan car il était son modèle , sa révélation ridicule de l'être sauvage qui sommeillait en lui depuis des lustres .

C'est ainsi que sa folie , son délire apparemment logique débuta .

Aido se réveillait dès l'aube pour son entrainement , pas de sport comme toutes personnes normales faisaient mais de sauts en branches , puis de bains de boue intense , pour ensuite aller déguster quelques succulents et gluants vers de terre . Ensuite , il allait grimper aux arbres , manger les écorces et les feuilles , léchait les petites fourmis qui s'affolaient voyant un long truc rose non identifié venir à leur rencontre , grattait le sol pour soi disant endurcir ses ongles d'habitude manicurés , reniflait les poubelles pour tester son odorat , marchait avec les jambes écartées comme une personne ayant un baton placé entre les fesses . Pour expérimenter la dureté de sa boîte cranienne , il frappait à répétition sa tête sur les bancs et il se martelait le torse pas encore musclé comme un homme de la jungle .

Si au début , son comportement et ses signes de macaques handicapés, échappé d'un zoo ne dérangeaient pas les autres élèves mais les amusaient plus qu'autre chose parce qu'il mettait un peu d'ambiance et servait de distraction vivante dans ce pavillon mortel . Par contre le fait , qu'il commençait à se pavaner torse nu , pieds nus avec comme unique vêtement un simple bout de tissu cachant ses parties intimes , cela avait complètement choqués certains mais attirés d'autres .

Ne s'attardant pas sur ces regards scrutant minitieusement chaque partie de son anatomie , Aido avait eu la bonne idée de sécher les cours , pour aller en pleine nuit à la chasse aux rats dans les bois .

Mais au lieu de trouver ses appéritifs sur pattes , il se retrouva avec Kain qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants tout en léchant lentement mais vraiment lentement une banane . Et lorsque que celui eut terminé sa dégustation devant un Aido figé mais salivant comme un affamé , il s'approcha et lui dit :" Veux tu que je sois ta banane ?!" .

Après cette rencontre , notre Tarzan des vampires avait trouvé sa banane officielle .

**FIN ^^.**

**Note : **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ . Le prochain numéro sera avec Zero . A la prochaine !


	8. Zero Kiryû

**Couple : **Zero et Kaname .

**Rating : **T.

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Face Cachée après une petite période de blanc total _( lol )_ . Les cours prennent tout mon temps et il m'est difficile de poster de façons régulières . Mais une chance pour moi (_ et pour vous ?! )_ , j'ai une semaine de repos et je vais donc pouvoir poster ^^ .

**Bonne Lecture à tous !!! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°8 : Zero , le dérangé du cerveau .**

Zero était quelqu'un de solitaire n'aimant pas dépendre des autres . Il essayait de passer la plupart de son temps seul pour caliner son Bloody Rose mais malheureusement pour lui , un pot de colle puissance 10 se nommant Yuuki le suivait à la trace . Que sa pauvre vie pouvait être difficile ! Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas faire une dépression avec son père adoptf débile qui lui proposait du sang et ne pas couper en petits morceaux le sang pur .

Alors avec toute cette pression , Zero qui d'habitude était à peu près maitre de lui même et "stable" mentalement , avait commencé à disjoncter .

Il s'imaginait discuter avec son double qui ressemblait étrangement à un clown , il entendait des petites voix aigues dans sa tête , s'esclaffait tout seul dans sa chambre , parlait pour lui même en marchant , gesticulait comme un malade , jouait à Maya l'abeille et au chat perché version japonaise avec son ami invisible etc etc .

Si au début l'état de Zero n'avait inquiété personne ( parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il carburait à la drogue ou autres médicaments illégaux ) , à un cetain moment ou du moins depuis qu'il avait fougueusement embrassé Kaname à la sortie de la Night Class parce qu'il pensait que c'était une fraise Tagada géante et qu'après l'ait gifflé en le traitant de malade mental obsédé et de cervelle cuite ; cela commençait à devenir alarmant et critique . D'autant plus , que Zero avait décliné toute responsabilité en disant que ce n'était pas lui mais son jumeau le clown . Tout comme les fois , où il s'était peint les cheveux en bleu , ou lorsqu'il avait étranglé le délégué de classe , ou bien quand il avait tagué le pavillon de la lune avec des têtes de mort tirant la langue .

Troublé par ces surprenants évènements , le directeur l'avait envoyé de force dans un centre psychiatrique pour subir quelques tests concernant son niveau psychologique . Le résultat fut apocalyptique , catastrophique ,affligeant et problématique . Le docteur avait diagnostiqué la maladie dite ; Débilitus Cérébralus . Il avait eu alors la lourde tâche d'expliquer que cette pathologie séparait les facultés mentales du patient en deux et donc il y avait deux Zero Kiryû . Le White Zero c'est-à-dire l'ado aigri , fragile , gricheu , introverti et le Black Zero qui représentait sa partie rebelle , conne , démonstrative et plus sauvage . On lui avait donc prescrit de jolies petites pilules bleu , verte et jaune qu'il devait obligatoirement prendre pour son bien .

Sauf que Zero ne l'entendait de cette oreille . Après son entrevue médicale , il était tranquillement rentré dans son dortoir , puis s'était enfermé dans les toilettes pour discuter avec son jumeau le clown face au miroir et avait décidé de balancer ces ridicules pilules dans la cuvette . Car pour lui , il n'avait aucun problème et c'était le docteur le con . Sa décision était prise , il ferait semblant de prendre ces trucs et comme ça , il aurait la paix .

Son manège fonctionnait très bien , à quelques égarements près qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents .

Par exemples , Zero se mettait à charger dans le vide tel un taureau fou , il se disputait avec un arbre en lui disant : " C'est moi que tu mattes comme ça ?! Tu veux une baffe du con ?! Alalalala ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Jte fais rire c'est ça ? Tu cherches la bagarre ?! " ou alors il jouait au Go avec une hirondelle passant par là .

Heureusement qu'un jour , il rencontra à nouveau , sa fraise Tagada géante qui lui fit un énorme sourire en lui disant qu'elle avait adoré son baiser de l'autre fois et qu'elle souhaitait renouveler l'expérience .

Et c'est ainsi , que Kaname aima Zero et que Zero aima sa fraise .

**FIN ^^**

**Note : **Je pense que vous avez reconnu le double caractère de Zero qui s'apparente à un autre manga qui m'a drolement inspiré . J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre . Le prochain sera dans quelques jours avec Rima . SaYoNaRa ^^


	9. Rima

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Mot de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Face cachée avec Rima . Je n'ai bizarrement rien à dire là , c'est étrange lol . Non je sais pourquoi en fait , c'est parce que je poste plus rapidemment _( vous l'aurez remarqué je pense -.- ) . _C'est surprenant **.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n° 9 : Rima , l'alcoolique anonyme . **

Rima était une personne calme , pas très bavarde mais bonne observatrice . Elle n'avait pas un caractère très difficile , son mot d'ordre était : zen . Pour faire simple , elle était " l'antithèse " , l'opposé de Ruka . Ce n'était pas une vampirette au tempérament volcanique et si elle en avait un , c'est qu'il était en sommeil alors .

Le seul et unique moment où elle pétait un cable , un fusible , un interrupteur cérébral ; en clair piquait une incroyable crise . C'était lorsqu'on la dérangeait dans sa dégustation solo de Mikado . Vous savez , ces petits bâtonnets pouvant vous crever l'oeil au moindre égarement , étaient ses deuxième meilleurs amis après Shiki .

Rima les considérait comme ses petits frères , sauf qu'en suivant la logique de l'humanité , c'était du canibalisme , car elle les mangeait . Mais bon , ce n'était pas ça le plus important la concernant .

Le plus intéressant , le plus désolant et étrangement le plus extraordinaire , était sa seconde passion ou sa seconde famille comme elle le disait si bien .

En fait , la seconde passion de Rima était l'alcool . La jeune demoiselle adorait boire ce liquide brulant qui en descendant dans sa gorge devenait chaud , enveloppant son corps d'une douce chaleur et lui faisait voir les étoiles en pleine journée ensoleillé. Cela ne datait pas d'hier mais d'un passé lointain où elle n'avait pas encore toutes ses dents . Dans sa plus tendre enfance , sa mère apparemment sans cervelle , lui avait donné dans son biberon en plaqué or , 10cl d'alcool 75° . Si au début , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était , ayant toutefois gardé le goût âcre sur ses gencives de bébé ; en grandissant , elle avait recherché cette saveur et malheureusement elle avait fini par la trouver de façon pas très nette .

C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé son addiction et c'était également à cause de ceci que ses parents ou plutot son père , l'avait inscrite à la Night Class pour qu'elle oublie , archive sa dépendance dans le coin corbeille de son cerveau .

Néanmoins , en dépit du fait d'être dans une institution , Rima continuait de picoler en cachette ( c'est à dire dans les toilettes ) et aucun élève ne s'en était aperçu , pas même le séduisant Shiki .

Pour dissimuler son trésor , la vampirette possédait un mini coffre fort inviolable avec comme code le nombre de lettres que contenait le mot ivresse , dans lequel se trouvait au moins 30 bouteilles . Comment sont elles entrées ? me demandez vous .

La solution était toute simple . Rima avait crée un double fond dans son armoir pour ensuite incorporer son coffre à l'intérieur et le tour était joué .

Cependant , aussi bien organisée soit elle , Rima s'oubliait et consommait sans retenue sa boisson préférée . Il y avait des exemples récents , comme après avoir vidé une bouteille de vodka , elle était partie faire un petit tour dehors et en voyant Zero , elle l'avait presque violé ou quand elle s'était mise à chanter d'une voix d'outretombe le générique du Titanic , ou lorsqu'elle avait insulté Yagari en le traitant de : " vieux singe aigri et frustré mal rasé " et pour s'excuser elle l'avait comparé à son grand père pour ensuite éclater de rire devant la mine outrée de celui ci .

Quand Rima était ivre , elle semblait dans un était second et à dix mille lieux de la planète Terre . Son étrange comportement n'avait pas échappé à Kaname qui avait décider d'élucider ce mystère .

Mystère qui fut rapidemment résolu puisque le sang pur l'avait prise sur le fait .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Rima vidait plusieurs bouteilles de champagne dans sa baignoire puis elle s'était sagement agenouillée à côté , pour boire tel un chat hypnotisé par son bol de lait frais . Etant tellement concentrée sur tâche , elle n'avait pas entendu Kaname arrivé et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle s'arrêta et se retourna en lachant un : " merde " étouffé .

La vampirette alcoolique s'attendait à une punition , une giffle , à tout sauf à "ça" . Le "ça" en question était que Kaname pas très poli , s'était donné la permission de prendre une bouteille non entamée et qu'il commençait à la boire en la regardant fixement dans les yeux . La suite fut davantage plus suspecte .

Quand il eu consommé la moitié du quart de la bouteille , il la lui tendit et lui dit d'une voix suave : " Ce sera notre petit secret ^^ " .

**FIN ^^ .**

**Note : ** N'oubliez pas , l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et il faut consommer avec modération _( oui , je fais de la prévention lol ! )_ . Sinon j'espère que ce chap vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine avec la face cachée de ... Yuuki ! SaYoNaRa !


	10. Yuuki Kurosu

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Mot de l'auteur : **Gomen ! Gomen ! Désolé pour le long retard ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en guise de cadeau d'excuse le jour de Noël ^^ . Et pour continuer à jouer la petite fée de noël _( lol ! ) _j'ai fais des bonus de Face cachée rien que pour vous .

**Bonne lecture à tous !!! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Victime n°10 : Yuuki la sauvageonne de l'Académie .**

Pour ceux et celles qui côtoyaient Yuuki parce qu'elle était une amie , une camarade de classe , une gardienne légèrement folle ou tout simplement une détenue de la salle de retenue ; elle représentait l'lélégance niveau -1 , la gentillesse puissance 10 , l'intelligence en option , la beauté pas très parfaite .

Mais jamais , ils n'auraient pu imaginer que cette jeune fille brune aux grands yeux ait un caractère de sauvage des bois dans son corps de personne assez raffinée . Seules les personnes de son entourage proche avaient connaissance de cette facette quelque peu étrange et primitive voire stupéfiante . Ces malheureux ou heureux privilégiés se nommaient : Zero qui avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant Yuuki puis Kaname qui s'était littéralement étranglé puis Yagari qui avait juste haussé ses magnifiques sourcils et enfin Kaien qui aurait pu rivaliser avec une rivière .

Pourquoi un tel changement ? Etait-ce un sort de voyante paumée ? Une malédiction ? Un chatiment de Kami sama ? Me demandez vous .

Eh bien ! La réponse est toute simple et tout à fait banale . Cette brusque transformation était dû au fait que la jeune gardienne avait été joyeusement plaquée par celui qu'elle considérait comme son étoile du matin , son oxygène pollué , son égal à quelque "ça" près , son pépin de pomme rongé par des vers , enfin bref son mari idéal . Et le plus comiquement triste dans cette histoire de coeur , était que son aimé ( devenu son pire ennemi ) avait jeté son dévolu sur celui qu'elle appelait sa lune , son jumeau plus beau , sa crevette perdue et grincheuse ; alors que celui-ci refusait ouvertement les avances de l'autre briseur de coeur .

Que sa vie pouvait être affectueusement infecte ! Alors se sentant comme une roue de voiture crevée , blessée et vexée qu'on l'ait abandonné sur la route de l'amour ; Yuuki s'était donc laissé dépérir comme une peau de serpent en plein désert . Et le résultat fut magnifiquement terrifiant et positivement apocalyptique .

La pauvre Yuuki avait les cheveux longs ornés de barettes de poussières luxueuses lui donnant un air de fille sortie de l'asile . Sa peau n'était plus blanche mais noir avec de suspectes nuances de jaune , ses lèvres appellaient la fuite sans risque de retour , ses yeux étaient la parfaite représentation d'un oeuf pourri au soleil , ses dents pouvaient être qualifier d'abomination et de pire cauchemar des dentistes avec des résidus marron entre elles , sans oublier le fait que son haleine aurait été élue "merveille affreuse pour les mouches et moustiques sans défenses " .

D'abord choqué par ce radical changement , son illuminé de père adoptif avait décidé de la remettre dans le droit chemin à ses risques et périls . Le malheureux ayant momentanément perdu l'usage ses bijoux de famille qui n'avaient rien demandé de ce traitement fort douleureux . Malgré ceci , il parvint à accomplir sa mission : " Sauvé Yuuki la fille des bois " , avec beaucoup de courage , de cheveux arrachés et de dents manquantes . Hélas , le salaire de son dur " travail " fut à moitié positif .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Cette chère Yuuki qui avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête , acceptait de se redonner un semblant de vie , ayant en échange une paix royale et le champ libre la nuit dans sa chambre .

C'est ainsi que chaque soir , elle mangeait à même le sol , fracassait des noix de coco nommés Kaname et Zero , jouait aux fléchettes avec des guêpes , planifiait des plans de vengeance , s'amusait innocemment avec ses animaux de compagnie les souris , ne se baignait pas et imaginait l'argenté et le brun en gorilles pas beaux qui se massacraient à coup de pierres .

Sauf que parfois , son cerveau lui donnait une image où les fameux gorilles faisaient des choses inavouables et Yuuki se mettait à hurler .

**FIN ^o^ **

**Note : **Je pense que vous savez qui a brisé le coeur de Yuuki et qui sont les gorilles en question lol . Je vous dis à tous et à toutes un _**JoYeUx NoËl **_, tout en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu . Le prochain bonus est avec Ichiru . SaYoNaRa et Merry Christmas minna !


	11. Ichiru Kiryû

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire ( dans ce chapitre , c'est à très forte dose lol ) **.**

**Mot de l'auteur : **Salut à tous , ça faisait longtemps ! Désolé pour ce trèèèèès long voire interminable retard , vraiment ! Ne m'envoyer pas de tomates virtuelles merci lol . Entrons dans le vif du sujet qui est la face cachée d'Ichiru .

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Bonus n°1 : Ichiru le hippie très particulier ou le jumeau démoniaque . **

Ichiru Kiryû savait qu'il n'avait pas une santé comme superman . Depuis sa plus " tendre " enfance , on le lui avait rappelé assez régulièrement . Et les " Ichiru repose toi !" ou " évite de faire trop d'effort " , l'énervaient passablement .

De ce fait , il avait développé un goût très prononcé pour l'Interdit , la trangression des règles . D'ailleurs sa plus grande interdiction s'était révélée être une femme ou plutôt un vampire au sang pur d'une beauté mélancolique . Et c'était pendant toute cette période où il avait été près de Shizuka , qu'il avait découvert le hippie qui sommeillait en lui . Cette révélation avait eu lieu alors qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il feulletait un magazine sur les pratiques oubliées .

Sa vie changea considérablement pour le meilleur comme le pire mais penchant tout de même davantage pour le pire .

Pour commencer dans les règles de l'art , il s'était fait une jolie couronne de fleurs et l'avait posé sur ses beaux cheveux argentés . Mais il dû s'arrêter là parce que la sang pur s'était littéralement presque étranglée de rire - ce qui était très inhabituel - en le voyant . Voir Ichiru avec un visage un peu renfrogné et affublé d'une couronne , valait le détour . Il ressemblait à une poupée oubliée dans une cave avec les gentils visiteurs sur pattes . Et il eu pour la seconde fois comme un déclic mais pas bienveillant du tout . Il s'était juré de ne pas être un hippie comme les autres et c'est ce qu'il avait fait .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Au lieu de s'entourer la tête de bandeau , il s'était fait une couronne de fil barbelé lui donnant un air de Roméo dépravé ayant tué Juliette .

Au lieu de chanter des chansons de paix et de liberté , lui chantait la veangeance , ce qui lui donnait une vague ressemblance avec un possédé .

Au lieu de s'habiller tout de blanc ou de vêtements à fleur , lui portait du noir , et ça contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux .

Au lieu de traiter les animaux comme les siens , il les tuait et entamait son rituel d'une obscure étrangeté contre son frère , dansant comme un indien .

Au lieu des hymnes à la paix , le sien était plus dans ce genre là : " Paix pour moi et Mort pour tous " .

Au lieu d'aider les oiseaux tombés de leurs nids , il les envoyait directement voler au paradis .

Au lieu de laisser les pauvres mille-pattes suivrent leurs longs périples , il les découpait en petits morceaux pour soi disant leurs permettre de marcher librement .

Il était le pacifiste réincarné !

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Cette association du " hippie mais sadique " avait servit de divertissement à Shizuka . Car voir un hippie clamer la paix en s'acharnant sur une vache inoffensive en l'appelant Zero , était une image inédite . Cependant , se lassant de voir son cher Ichiru déversé sa colère parce qu'il n'oubliait pas son sentiment de faiblesse , elle l'avait emmené à l'Académie Cross pour accomplir son plan . Il échoua . Laissant un Ichiru brisé et plein de haine .

Ce qui lui vallu de se rallier du côté obscur de la force qui se résumait à Rido Kuran . Et c'était ainsi qu'Ichiru Kiryû avait trouvé sa fleur de lotus empoisonnée et souillée de cruauté .

**FIN ^.^**

**Note : **Eh bien , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu . Petite info : je n'ai rien contre les hippies . Je préfère prévenir . Le prochain bonus sera avec ... Yagari !


	12. Tôga Yagari

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight qui ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour / Délire **.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Bonus n°2 : Yagari ou la princesse modernisée .**

Tôga Yagari était un homme bon , quoi qu'en dise les autres demeurés de hunter . Certes son expression de vieux lion aigri se curant les dents avec une cuisse de gazelle , en décourageait plus d'un ; mais tout de même il restait un humain et non un bloc de glace .

Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif et n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments . En fait si ! Il l'avait expérimenté une fois et elle fut la dernière . Oh oui , il avait montrer ses sentiments , marchait pratiquement la bouche en coeur et les yeux brillants d'amour . Jamais plus , il ne retomberait dans cet état de légume .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Souvenir mélodramatique :

Yagari sortait avec une hunteuse (1) très jolie , patiente , adorable , bref la petite amie idéale . Le monde était rose , les dauphins volaient , les vampires bronzaient sur un piquet ; en clair l'amour le rendait comme neige au soleil . Mais hélas , le pire arriva . Au moment de passer à l'acte , il avait été comme figé voire terrorisé face à ce corps nu qui était parsemé de poils . En fait la hunteuse se révélait être en vérité un ... hunter .

Il fut d'abord paniqué . Tellement paniqué qu'il en avait assommé le pauvre travesti . Il avait hurlé toute sa rage d'homme trahi , criant son désespoir à genoux et les bras levés vers le plafond en disant : " Pourquuooii ? " . Puis dans une parfaite imitation de Shuichi , il s'était transformé en rivière déchainée en pensant qu'il avait embrassé un homme .

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Ce souvenir traumatisant lui donnait la chair de poule . Quel con il avait été ! Et le pire dans tout ça , c'était qu'il avait tatouté le prénom de sa " petite amie " sur sa paupière . Imaginez donc le soulagement et la bénédiction qu'il avait eu en perdant son oeil pour sauver son élève . Il avait enfin un cache-oeil pour masquer cet affreux et indigne tatouage de la honte .

Pourtant , même s'il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux , son coeur lui jouait des tours lorsqu'il observait le président de l'académie Cross . Il se sentait tout bizarre comme si son petit déjeuner remontait . Dès que Kaien lui adressait la parole ou un petit sourire , il avait l'impression que des éléphants jouaient au rugby avec son coeur . Même ses pensées devenaient n'importe quoi . Il se voyait perché dans une tour en agitant un mouchoir pour son Kaien galopant sur un cheval blanc .

Il avait même construit un mini château dans lequel deux poupées - lui et Kaien - se promettaient un amour éternel sous un soleil couchant . Quand la nuit tombait , il faisait des rêves étranges . Cela ressemblait à un remake de la petite sirène dans une mer rose bonbon où les coquillages étaient à la barbe-à-papa , le sable se transformait en pralines , les cupidons-poissons envoyaient des coeurs avec des tridents etc . Bref il était complètement atteint du syndrome Kaien Cross .

Parfois quand lui et son fantasme se retrouvaient face à face , il se laissait aller dans sa bulle où lui et le blond mangeaient des spaghettis dans - oh suprise - le même plat en dégustant le même . Il lui arrivait aussi de se promener dans les bois - pas enchantés hélas - où il prenait une feuille en faisant le rituel du : " il m'aime un peu , beaucoup , à la folie " . Pour un homme viril comme lui c'était absolument ridicule mais étrangement relaxant .

Par ailleurs , en s'enfermant dans sa chambre , il dessinait le portrait de son bien aimé et se retenait de glousser comme une poule apercevant un coq à la crête magnifique . Il entretenait ses cheveux afin qu'ils soient doux et soyeux en attendant le jour où il porterait sa couronne . Il fumait toujours une cigarette dans l'espoir de former des coeurs avec la fumée . Il adorait porter son long manteau , en pensant que c'était sa robe .

Heureusement pour lui , son apollon à lunettes lui avait dit les trois mots qu'il imaginait depuis longtemps en serrant son oreiller où était brodé à la main : _Kaien Forever ._

**FIN ^^ **

**Note : (1) **Le terme n'existe pas , il est juste là pour servir d'équivalent ... hum humouristique on va dire . J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu . Et le suivant sera avec Kaien . Sayonara !


	13. Kaien Cross

**Genre : **Humour / Délire .

**Rating : **T .

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas , en revanche la fiction est à moi ( hin hin ) .

**Mot de l'auteur : **Salut à tous ! Comme vous avez pu le constater , j'ai changé de pseudo mais je suis toujours la même . Donc pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'embrouilles ,_Iloveyaoi972 _est devenue l'actuelle **Nekonie**** . **Plus d'infos sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse .

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! **

**Face Cachée .**

**Bonus n°3 : Kaien , le masochiste insoupçonné .**

L'image qu'on avait de Kaien Cross , était celle d'un homme simple , d'un joyeux luron à lunettes , un peu gauche , légèrement illuminé . Cependant il savait retrouvé son sérieux quand la situation l'y obligeait .

Par ailleurs , il y avait quelques circonstances qui faisaient que parfois - voire souvent - , Kaien devenait excité . Dans ces moments là , il était doté d'une énergie presque inhumaine . Il en sautillerait pratiquement de joie si ... il n'avait pas les pieds et les mains entravés par des liens solidement attachés .

Le directeur de l'Académie Cross était masochiste . Il n'était ni débutant , ni confirmé . Non c'était au-delà de tout niveau jamais atteint dans le domaine du masochisme . Kaien était THE Masochist-sama ! Grand maitre de la torture sur soi , de la dépravation , de la douleur tant chérie et adorée , des menottes en léopard , des pinces à épiler , des percings aux tétons , des slips en cuir . Bref , The Master .

Ayant une envie perpétuelle de souffrir et de se faire mal - c'est d'ailleurs pour cette sinistre raison qu'il taquinait quotidiennement Zero pour recevoir une claque - , Kaien adorait se manger des portes . Il faisait toujours en sorte de tomber dans les escaliers pour avoir les dents cassées , il se coinçait volontairement les doigts dans les serrures. Quelques fois , il lui arrivait aussi d'éteindre les allumettes sous ses pieds afin de ressentir ce petit picotement si agréable , il s'acupuncturait lui même . Mister masochist avait les aiguilles comme pêché mignon .

Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là . Du côté alimentaire , Kaien avalait les arêtes de poisson pour caresser sa gorge intérieurement , il broyait les os de poulets avec sa bouche , il mangeait ses ramens par le nez et bien d'autres encore .

La nuit était l'unique témoin de ses frasques les plus insensées , du genre : se coiffer avec des pinces à linges pour bien tirer le cuir chevelu , se faire un masque à la cire de bougie , se frapper les fesses au fouet lui même , essayer de s'aggraffer les lèvres etc etc . C'était grisant , libérateur , douloureusement exquis pour ce cher directeur faussement angélique .

Même ses rêves montraient à quel point Kaien Cross était plus détraqué qu'il voulait le laisser croire . Dormant sur un lit sans matelas - barres metalliques essentielles pour sa survie - il rêvait qu'il voyageait dans le désert , assoiffé et le visage cramé , qu'il trouvait une oasis et commençait à boire l'eau . Sauf que subitement , l'eau se changeait en sable et que lui comme un ... con ? Oui comme un con , il se mettait à manger le sable .

Hélas , quand son imagination se mettait hors-service , il allait retrouver son homme au cache-oeil en cuir pour être sévèrement puni. Parce que Kaien Cross a-do-rait le cuir et les punitions corporelles .

**FIN ^^ **

**Note :** Ce chapitre était le dernier ( ou l'avant dernier je ne sais pas encore ) de Face Cachée . Cependant , il se pourrait que parfois d'autres bonus viennent se rajouter à la liste . C'est pour cela que je ne mettrai pas le statut : " complete " à cette fiction . Je vous dis donc : à bientôt et que l'humour soit avec vous . Sayonara minna !


End file.
